<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Free by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319714">Break Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How they came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped in despair, locked into an eternal pit of misery- doomed to forward cry.</p><p> </p><p>Error would never be free of the bounds that were placed on his SOUL, never be able to truly escape the madness his state forces on him.</p><p>And yet, somewhere, deep within his SOUL love still wanted to be found. Love wanted to have freedom. That part was Sans. The old Sans. The one that lost all hope and gave in to the determination he gave himself.</p><p>This Sans that once loved his brother more than death itself and had continued to fight- 2584. That was the number of genocide he endured. And became the second Geno. Or Geno V.2.</p><p>Geno V.2 wished he had listened to Geno, that ending their timeline was the only true way to be free from this unending hell of dust. It was too late for him and Geno. But there was still a chance with the new After Sans.</p><p>However, when Geno V.2 died and the new After Sans was born, it seemed that all the fight was lost in him.</p><p>Geno descend into madness was halted due to Geno V.2 presence; he treated the new Geno as a brother- he also continued to talk to him about ending their timeline, unknowing fueling the burning undying desire in the future.</p><p> </p><p>The plan failed.</p><p> </p><p>And only after 193 genocide runs, there was a third Geno.</p><p>And for some reason, this one lay motionless on the Save Screen floor.</p><p>Geno gives up on Geno V.3. It was no use. He was in a hopeless condition. More so than Geno and Geno V.2. However, Geno V.2 was slightly more determined than Geno. And he would always go and talk to Geno V.3. He hugged him tight to him; tell him he was cool and loved.</p><p>Geno had success. After listening to his words and together they made plans.</p><p>After did not like the idea of ending their existence. Nor did Geno V.2. He kept silent, remembering how the human had tricked him time and again.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they made it.</p><p> </p><p>Geno walked under the light of day, happy with their ending. Geno V.2 remained in the Save Screen with Geno V.3, knowing the other would die if he left, unlike Geno and Geno V.2 who ate monster food to regain their HP. They had done the same with Geno V.3 with Geno V.2 carrying him out and Geno shoving the food down his jaws and he did heal too... yet his SOUL still began to break.</p><p>Geno V.2 always tested his strength, his limits and his determination.</p><p>Geno V.2 did not trust the promise the little murderer had given them.</p><p>Ten years later. A True Reset overtakes them all.</p><p>Geno V.2 was not surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Geno began making plans again, this time with a vengeance.</p><p>Wanting to escape this insanity Geno V.2 told Geno he was leaving- he begged Geno to come with him.</p><p>Geno refused.</p><p> </p><p>And Geno V.2 leaves, taking Geno V.3 with him, using his own SOUL to keep him alive as they break out of their universe.</p><p>Geno V.2 travelled the multiverse with his precious younger brother. Until he came upon a bright place called UnderFresh. It was hate at first sight. However, Geno V.3 awoken.</p><p>Geno V.2 was happy that his younger brother was finally awake and left the universe with him, hoping for that monster he always talked to, to talk back. But as soon as he left that universe, Geno V.3 fell again.</p><p>So he returned. And did something that he never thought possible of him- he killed off the local Sans and had Geno V.3 take his place. Once Geno V.3 had settled in happily, he leaves him behind.</p><p>Geno V.2 decides it was time to die.</p><p>Trapped in nothingness. Caged in white. No one and nothing was around. He walked and walked, but got nowhere. In the end, he chose to sleep.</p><p>That was his life. Sleeping, waking, sleeping, waking, sleeping, waking. Why was he not dying? This was not the Save Screen. He should be dead, he was sure a lot of time had passed.</p><p>Geno V.2 knew that were was a flaw in his code. He was glitching. Something that had not happened since his time in the Save Screen.</p><p>An ERROR had occurred.</p><p> </p><p>And he could not fix it.</p><p> </p><p>So he cries out for help. But no one came.</p><p>again and again, he kept calling. No one answered. And so he screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Until he did not remember the sound of his real voice.</p><p>And the screams returned... just not his own scream.<br/>There were voices.</p><p> </p><p>These Voices- they talked, yelled, shouted, cried, screamed, mumbled, whispered, muttered, roared, shrieked, bellowed, laughed, howled, hooted, cheered, guffawed, snickered, giggled, tittered, chuckled, sang, hummed, wailed, squealed and coughed.</p><p> </p><p>All at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Some voices were more determined and their voices reached him.</p><p> </p><p>They called him Error Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Error chose himself to break off from the name Sans. If he was once a Sans, he was not anymore. It almost seemed like an insult to the original Sans he was trying to release from all these glitchy copies.</p><p>No, Error did not want to be compared to Sans. Of any kind.</p><p>Error had a mission. A goal. The objective was to destroy so only the Seed Universe of this vast Multiverse remains.</p><p>There should only be one universe. One ending.</p><p> </p><p>Error was so grateful to discover that no matter no others try, they could never reach the original.</p><p>After a time he meets others. Become know. Make friends, allies, enemies, nemesis and neutrals.</p><p>And Fresh... Fresh was in a league of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Error did not know why the dirty virus liked him so much. And he wondered if he did something in his past life for the other to always seek him out.</p><p>One day, during a failed deletion, Fresh came around- chocolate cake in hand. And it was not even a slice. It was a whole chocolate cake just for himself.</p><p>Error could not say no...</p><p>So as he sat and ate his cake, and Fresh was allowed to sit with him. And the virus would not shut up. Half the things he said Error did not understand. But he came them coming like there was no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Then Fresh went oddly silently.</p><p> </p><p>Error remembers glances over- the colourful thing had taken off his glasses and was playing with them in his hands.</p><p>Error stares at those strange sockets, the right one was normal- but from the other, tiny purple SOUL lived, that continually swirled with a purple mist whenever the glasses were off. It was creepy.</p><p>...Error never met himself, that he would view himself more cute than creepy.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh began to speak, this time in a voice void of any emotions. Taking him of a time when a certain skeleton would care for him, protected him, loved him and never give up on him and lastly found him a place to call home.</p><p>Fresh relates that this skeleton vanished. And that he had been searching for him.</p><p>Error snaps that he would not offer any help.</p><p> </p><p>"*geno v.2." Fresh utters in a small undertone, a hand reached out for him, his expression begged for him not to turn away from his hand.</p><p>And Error felt like something had broken free. A memory dances on the surface of his mind and he takes that hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>